


Get Your Kicks Just Driving Me Down

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [10]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humiliation, Other, Size Difference, Teeth, this might be the vore equivalent of a cocktease?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Guivres teaches Amelia manners. Sequel to Down With The Ship.Prompt: They Look So Pretty When They Bleed
Relationships: Amelia Earheart/Guivres (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: October 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Get Your Kicks Just Driving Me Down

Amelia held her weight for one heartbeat, two, and then her arms went out from under her and she collapsed onto the stone floor of the cave. Above and behind her, Guivres laughed, low and deep. “How stubborn you are, my captain,” she said. She lowered her head; Amelia could feel her breath, damp and hot against her back. “Are you finished with your little tantrum?”

“F-fuck you,” Amelia snarled, then cried out as a great claw raked down her back.

“Language, captain,” Guivres purred. Her tongue flicked out, dragged along Amelia’s bruised and bloodied form, and Amelia could only shudder against the cave floor, teeth clenched. “It is remarkable you’ve made it this far with such poor manners.” Her claw brushed away the tattered remnants of Amelia’s clothes; she didn’t draw anymore blood now, which was a relief, if a small one. “It seems my work is never done.”

She flipped Amelia onto her back with a careless flick, pinning her easily when she tried to scramble away.

Amelia was used to being small; Guivres made her feel _powerless._ She may have struggled against the earth itself for all the good it did her; Guivres was unmoved above her, nudging her limbs out of the way to bend and nuzzle at her, inhaling deeply.

Amelia didn’t know if it was Guivres’ natural body temperature or the infection that was eating her from the inside out, but her tongue burned as she licked at her, feverish and slick, smearing blood and saliva across Amelia’s entire body with one obscene flex of her mouth. Amelia lifted a fist and punched weakly at Guivres’ snout; her hand ached like she had punched solid rock. Guivres snorted and paid her little mind.

She was too big - she _must_ have been too big, dear gods - for her tongue to fit inside Amelia, but it flexed against her cunt, pressing and pushing and rubbing against her hole, and Amelia bit back a sound, arching her back, and staring up at the ceiling of Guivres’ lair. Guivres closed her mouth gently over Amelia’s lower body and now Amelia did cry out, gripping wildly at Guivres’ snout, holding herself up shakily; her teeth grazed at her sides, razor-keen. Guivres ignored her, sucking gently, her tongue rolling against Amelia’s cunt.

The heat was unbearable, burning and slick, and Amelia shuddered, not daring to struggle too badly lest she be gutted on the dragon’s incisors. Guivres hummed, and the sound reverberated through Amelia like a churchbell; she jerked, felt the edge of a tooth graze her, felt the heat of Guivres’ tongue rub up against her. “Stop!” she hissed. “Gods dammit, _stop,_ you stupid lizard! You can’t teach me any fucking manners if you rip to to pieces!”

Guivres only laughed, and it resonated in Amelia’s skeleton like a struck chord.

Amelia’s arms ached as she clung to Guivres; the dragon’s tongue rubbed at her cunt, too big for any finesse, but soft and hot and wet, and Amelia could feel herself growing slick, could feel the tension gathering low in her belly. Her hips jerked; a reluctant groan gathered in the back of her throat. And Guivres spit her out.

Amelia yelled in frustration, squirming, her cunt clenching in useless spasms. Guivres watched her, sitting back primly, blood and fluid dripping from her tongue. “Fuck you,” Amelia spat, covering her face with her hands. _“Fuck you,_ gods - ”

“Now now, little one,” Guivres said, passing the knifepoint tip of one claw over Amelia’s chest, flicking gently over a nipple. “That isn’t how we ask for things, is it?”

Amelia panted on the cave floor; Guivres toyed with her tits, stunningly gently, all things considered. “Do you want me to say _please,”_ Amelia snarled. Guivres scraped a claw across Amelia’s breasts, drawing a thin line of blood. “Go fuck yourself,” Amelia grumbled, huffing.

“Hmm,” Guivres said. She lowered her head again, flickering her tongue between Amelia’s legs; Amelia bit her lip. “Well, no one gets it on the first lesson,” the dragon said. “And we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
